Zhao
zhao is the cero espada, number 0, the most powerful and highest rank of all the arrancars. zhao is meizu sanda's favourite and best espada, he is very loyal and is the leader of the night fraccion. 'history' 'abilties and zanpacuto' mastery of hakudo zhao is a master of fighting, he is the most powerful espada and has shown that he is strong enough to kill an espada with one hand and very easily. sealed he has 2 katana like swords that he keeps on his back. they have white blades, a curved white hand gaurd and chain with a crecent moon sybol on the end of it. devastating spiritual pressure zhao's spiritual pressure is similar to that of meizu sanda or sosuke aizen, it is dark and powerful, and is capable of causing a small area to be destroyed by just enleashing it. sonido although not as fast as meizu, zhao's sonido far exceds any other arrancar, however, in his resurreccion: segunda etapa, ulquiora's sonido seems to be very similar to zhao's. shinjitsu his release comand is 'prove your worth' and his resurreccion appears to be a half masked zhao with the top half of a ghost like demon holding two giant katana's. the demon is similar to sasuke uchiha's susanoo, it has a hole in it's chest like zhao's and a monsterous mask that covers over half it's face. resurreccion abilities high speed regeneration - zhao can regrow any lost limbs that have been cut off or lost in this state. seperation - instead of always standing under the demon that appears above him, zhao can go some where else and attack with both the demon and himself, but the demon is harder to control like this. gran rey cero - like grimmjow, zhao is capable of using a gran rey cero, but only uses it in his resurreccion as its power is drasticly improved, making grimmjow's gran rey cero look like an ordinary cero. kinshi-sa moi (forbidden fury) - this attack uses both swords, the blades are both held together in the air to summon reitsu, then the blades are swung down and to the sides congering up a dark, large and destructive blast of black spiritual energy that is alot stronger than ichigo's hollow getsuga tensho. fraccion zhao is the leader of the moon fraccion, they are a small group of arrancars that are skilled with combat, most don't know how to use tecniques like bala and cero, but are very good with hand to hand and sword combat, the high ranking ones know how to use a resurreccion but aren't very big or powerful. zhao selected these arrancars himself from a vast number of powerfull arrancars, but selected this group because of their potential, they have increadible skills with combat but not with spiritual pressure. 'spoilers!!!' zhao gets brough back to life later on in the series by aizen, this is the time that meizu and ichigo go to kill aizen. zhao, ulquiorra and rudbornn are bought back to life to stop meizu and co from getting to aizen befor he manages to activate the saigo kikai (last chance) and create an army of hollowfied aizen's to invade the soul society, then the world of the living, then create the oken (royal key) and kill the soul king. the gang split up to find aizen and meizu encounters zhao, meizu goes into shikai and zhao goes into resurreccion, after a short fight, meizu tells zhao the truth about his creation, he was the only hollow to become an arrancar without the hogyoku, he was the only arrancar that was powerful without being transformed from the power of the hogyoku, and it was meizu that transformed him, not aizen, which is why meizu has always favoured zhao. after knowing the truth about his creation, zhao joins meizu and leads him to aizen, they then find aizen and yammy llargo, meizu tells zhao not to attack aizen, only yammy, he does. after the battle between yammy and zhao, orihime and chad arived, orihime is shocked to see yammy dead, zhao badly wounded and meizu and aizen fighting, zhao explains everything to her and tells her not to interfere with meizu battle. meizu manages to kill aizen and asks orihime to heal zhao and then look for ichigo, she does but wonders why he wants her to heal zhao, chad stays with them while orihime went to look for ichigo. ichigo and orihime return and meizu says that he wants ichigo to take him to the soul society to hand himself in, then zhao says that he wants to go aswell, so ichigo takes them to the soul society, meizu hands himself in as does zhao. the head captain calls a meeting about meizu, zhao, ichigo, isshin and kisuke, they come to an agrement that ichigo should be made captain of squad 5, isshin to be captain of squad 9, kisuke to be captain of squad 12, meizu to be once again captain of squad 3 and zhao to be luitenant of squad 3.